Family
by Chu545
Summary: IT's on my profile. Using bad comp so cant check without freezing it. The average Yondaime/family ignoring Naruto except two though. Title,rating,genre might change. OOCnees. AU slightly. Non Canon. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto.

**Bold** - added emphasis, deeper  
_Italics_ - whisper  
"talking"  
**~~Bold~~** - Think of cartoons like spongebob and that part with mermaid man and barnacle boy that weird narrator sound with the doodilydoo or something  
It's just for this chapter though...maybe. Right so just flame to your hearts content since I didn't really put much thought into the Kyuubi attack. It's just so boring to have to reread or type the same things over again. I mean come one everyone knows what happened during the attack. I just adjusted to fit my needs.

Prologue

"OMG! The KYUUBI!" - random ninja 1  
"Get the Yondaime!" - random ninja 2  
"ROAR! I am the Almighty Kyuubi! BWAHAHAHAHA" - Kyuubi  
"AARGH!" - random ninja 3  
"NOO! Random ninja 3" - random ninja 4 (RN3s lover)  
"HaHaHaHa! I will crush you all! Beware the power of DDR!" - Kyuubi  
"NOOO! Not DDR!" RN5  
**~~Meanwhile at the hospital~~**  
"I'm sorry, Kushina." - Minato  
"But you will die if you do this!" - Kushina  
"Father!" - other kids  
"I'm going now. Take care of your mother for me." - Minato  
"Father/Minato!" - Kushina and kids  
**~~Back to the attack~~**  
"Yes! Yes! OHohohoho! Fall to my awesome skills! Be awed by my mighty powers that you little meat bags shall never have!" - Kyuubi  
"We have to hold on!" - RN6  
"Never fear I am here!" - Minato  
"OMG! Yondaime-sama! SQUEAL!" - large group of RNs  
"You'll nevber stop me!" - Kyuubi  
"That's what you think. Secret Something Forbidden Jutsu no Summon the Shinigami to Seal into Two Babies GO!" - Minato  
"Oh NO! Not the Secret Something Forbidden Jutsu no Summon The Shinigami to Seal into Two Babies! My ultimate weakness!" - Kyuubi  
Magical gate of **DARKNESS**(_and faeries_) appears and opens to reveal...a naked shinigami DANCING!  
"!" - Kyuubi and Minato  
"OMG!" - Shinigami  
Door closes back. Then opens again to reveal a fully dressed Shinigami.  
"Ahem. Let's just forget what just happened and move on." - Shinigami  
"Okay..." - Kyuubi and Minato  
"Well move on! - Shinigami  
"Oh right right." - Kyuubi and Minato  
"Okay...hem hem...AARRGGG! My DDRness of all of DDR!" - Kyuubi  
"Right! I seal the Kyuubis chakra into my son Rui and the Kyuubis soul into my other son Naruto!" - Minato  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Kyuubi  
Snapping his fingers.  
"Done." - Shinigami  
"I guess you're going to take my soul now." - Minato  
"I'll take it later. Your soul still belongs to me. I'll just take it after you die." - Shinigami  
"Thank You!" - Minato  
**~~~Blah Blah Blah time skip~~~**  
Then Yondaime tells the village what happens to Kyuubi. Blah Blah Blah. He doesn't know what the village thinks about Naruto. Blah Blah Blah. Village then begins to rebuild itself.

RN - random ninja in case you didn't figure it out. You can tell I got tired of typing it after the first 4.  
Magical gate of** DARKNESS** (_and faeries_) - it's a pretty gate. Onyx doors, silver vine designs along the corners, goldern dorrnobs. Your average evil gate of whatever.  
Secret Something Forbidden Jutsu no Summon The Shinigami to Seal into Two Babies - Yeah... I could not think of something so this is what you get.

Right...After this there mighht be time skips. There are a few mistakes on the summary on my profile. So just to get this straight. Minato and Kushina will have 7 kids. Yeah 7. First borns are twin boys, next is a daughter, then another daughter, then another pair of twin boys(Naruto&Rui), then later another girl. Kids will be introduced later. Probably the next chapter along with thei age and such.

Please Flame me or something. I know it's short. You can even make a review that says Hi for all I know.

This will be updated sporatically.


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.


	3. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
